emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8359 (7th January 2019)
Plot It's the day of Marlon and Jessie's legal wedding but the couple don't yet have a second witness. Mandy and Vinny have spent the night at Wishing Well Cottage. Sam soon realises Mandy isn't really back for Marlon's wedding so suggests it's best she doesn't attend as Paddy will be there. Mandy is surprised to learn Paddy is in a relationship with Chas, commenting she wouldn't put them together. Chas realises Paddy is going to the wedding. Paddy explains Marlon has been there for him through so much so he owes it to his best friend to be there for him today. Chas isn't happy but understands. Charity is upset that Ryan is still ignoring her calls. At that moment, Ryan appears and tells Charity that Dawn thought he should give her another chance. Harriet heads off to the hospital to collect Dawn. Faith overhears Matty telling Victoria about his plans for top surgery and reminds Matty he's talking about major surgery. Matty orders Faith to mind her own business. Out of desperation, Jessie has asked her deputy head to be the second witness but she cancels at the last minute. Harriet tells Marlon and Jessie they better find a second witness sharpish. Marlon spots Jimmy walking down Main Street and calls him over. Belle is unsettled to receive a delivery of dead flowers. Lydia suggests they were for her birthday and got waylaid in the Christmas post but that doesn't alleviate Belle's feelings of unease. Harriet performs Marlon and Jessie's wedding ceremony in front of only Paddy and an exhausted Jimmy. When Harriet asks if anyone knows of any lawful impediment why Marlon and Jessie can't get married, the church door opens and Mandy walks in. Paddy can't believe his eyes. Marlon hugs his cousin then introduces her to Jessie. Harriet tries to continue the ceremony but can't due to Paddy and Mandy talking. Mandy sends a half-asleep Jimmy home and decides to be the second witness then the ceremony continues. Marlon and Jessie marry. After the ceremony, Chas walks down to the church and isn't happy to see Paddy getting friendly with Mandy. Dawn realises getting clean will be tough so informs Ryan she doesn't want to go out with him whilst she's dealing with this. Ryan understands but is crushed. Chas believes Mandy was trying to cosy up to Paddy. When Mandy tells Chas she's being paranoid, Chas goes for get and grabs Mandy by the hair. Jessie breaks up the fight and suggests the three women head inside to sort things out. Faith tells Matty that she was only trying to look out for him. Matty knows that. He explains to Faith that what he wants to do is totally different to her mastectomy. Faith accepts that mentally they are very different but the risks are the same. Matty believes the risks are worth it. When Sam offers Marlon his congratulations, he mentions Mandy has a son who's about sixteen. Marlon immediately suspects Paddy is the father. Jessie tells Chas if she could change what happened between Aaron and Billy, she would. Mandy also apologises to Chas. Chas believes her mood swings are partly to blame for the way she reacted and reveals to Mandy that she and Paddy lost their baby girl a few months ago. She explains ever since then, she's been finding things hard - she used to be so sure about her and Paddy's relationship but now she wonders why he's still around. Mandy comforts her cousin. Marlon and Paddy come into the church and Paddy tells Chas he never means to hurt her. Whilst Chas and Paddy hug, Mandy admits to Marlon that she came back to see Paddy as she's got something big to tell him but insists it must wait until tomorrow then rushes out. Marlon confides in Jessie that he thinks Paddy has a son and that's why Mandy is back but he refuses to allow Mandy turn Paddy's life upside down. Cast Regular cast *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley Guest cast *Vinny - Bradley Johnson Locations *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Backroom, exterior and bar *Main Street *Church Lane *St. Mary's Church - Nave Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes